Demigod rules
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Things never to do in camp half blood.
1. Chapter 1

1.) never steal Chiron's wheelchair

(trust me, I did this once.)

(it didn't turn out too well for me.)

(I ended up in the infirmary for a week.)

2.)do not under any circumstances prank the stills unless you want to be embarrassed

(I did this once.)

(the next morning, I found one of my undergarments hanging from the flagpole.)

(the whole camp saw it.)

(that includes my brother Percy.)

(it was a few weeks before they let me forget about it.

3.)never shove a spider in annabeth's face

(my brother got mad at me.)

(my cousin Thalia almost killed me.)

(I had to run for my life from my brother, two cousins, and annabeth.)

(I ended up in the infirmary for three days courtesy of annabeth.)

(totally worth it to see the look on her face.)

4.) never hand Grover your pop can to hold for a second

(it wasn't my fault.)

( I was helping a kid with the straps on their armor.)

(when I turned back the front of his shirt was covered in the pop I had been drinking.)

(he had tried to eat the can.)

(he hasn't talked to me since.)

5.)don't let Percy borrow your sword

(I let him do this.)

(He brought it back to me half bent.)

(let's say, Percy finally found out how fast he can run.)

6.) don't get annabeth started on the subject of architecture

( Percy and I did.)

(we learned the hard way not to get her started.)

7.)don't challenge Percy to a water fight

(I meant a water balloon fight.)

(my brother Percy thought I meant the sound.)

(ummm, a few of the campers are now mad at me for not telling Percy what the game actually was.)

8.)never give Tyson thirty-six peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches

(Percy managed to make all of these without messing one up.)

(he gave them all to Tyson.)

(bad idea, perce.)

(Tyson was bouncing off the walls.)

(it took us awhile to calm him down.)

9.)never insult Ares children

(Percy again managed to do this.)

(he got the whole cabin after him.)

(and me.)

(I'm so going to talk to him after we are done running for our lives.)

10.)don't let Aphrodite give you a make over

(annabeth decided that it couldn't hurt.)

(she was in the Aphrodite cabin for three hours before she cam out looking like the love goddess herself.)

(Percy certainly noticed.)

(needless to say, most of them are running for their lives.)

(Percy, give them a break. We all thought she was beautiful.)


	2. Chapter 2

11.)never steal blackjack

(my friend and I did this once.)

(it didn't really turn out to well.)

(I got yelled at my my brother.)

(it is totally worth it.)

12.)never steal candy from the stolls

(I did this.)

(the next morning, I found out that my sword had been stolen.)

(I'm never doing that again.)

13.)never con blackjack into helping win capture the flag

(I did this with sugar cubes.)

(blackjack flew over the field randomly kicking people in the back of the heads.

(my side did not win.)

(blackjack got into trouble which resulted in me getting trouble.)

14.)never trip Thalia when she is about to win capture the flag.

(it was accident!)

(Thalia didn't think so.)

(I ended up running for my life again.)

15.) never take the flag and glory from Thalia just as she is about to win capture the flag

(I thought she was on the other side.)

(I stole the flag and ran back to my side where I was safe.)

(I later found out that the person holding the flag had been Thalia.)

(let's just say she hasn't talked to me since.)

16.)never paint nico with neon stripes and call him a bumblebee

(again, my friend and I did this.)

(we couldn't resist.)

(we ran up to nico pretending to ask him for help.)

(at the last moment we sprayed him with neon yellow.)

(he walked around the camp the rest of the day like that.)

(he got called bumblebee everywhere he went.)

(he wasn't too happy with us.)

17.)never give a monster to another monster

(Percy did this once.)

(he got the strangest look.)

(then the monster plowed him over.)

(all the while, I was laughing my ass off.)

18.)never paint a lightning bolt and put glasses on Percy while he's asleep

(I couldn't resist.)

(the opportunity was to good to pass up.)

(I snuck into our cabin after he'd fallen asleep.)

(I painted a lightning bolt on his forehead and put glasses on him.)

(when he woke up he came outside.)

(the first person that saw him called him Harry potter.)

(he knew it was me, but he has no proof!)


	3. Chapter 3

One day inside the borders of Camp Half Blood, I was bored out of my mind. I had already been to the sword arena three times as well as the archery range. I walked around thinking of things to do when I saw Chiron. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

I waited until I saw Chiron exit the Big House and leave his wheelchair on the front porch. He trotted away and I made my move. I walked up to the front porch like I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to Be doing. I folded Chiron's wheelchair and picked it up.

I walked away with the wheelchair in hand. A few of the campers looked at me with a strange look, but none stopped me. I kept on going. I reached my cabin and shoved the wheelchair under one of the many bunk beds. I then exited the cabin with a smile on my face.

When Chiron was ready to go back to the Big House, I went with him. We walked together talking and enjoying ourselves. We reached the porch and Chiron's face turned into one of pure confusion.

"I was pretty sure that I left it here,"Chiron mumbled to himself. He looked at me. "I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this time short, perry."I watched as he trotted away from me and I almost broke down laughing.

I was walking around the camp a few hours later. A few of the campers pointed at me and started laughing. I thought oh well, let them laugh. A few minutes later, I was approached by Chiron.

"what did you do with it, perry?"Chiron asked me in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chiron,"I said and tried to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"I know that your the one that took my wheelchair. One of the campers told me that they saw you with it a few hours ago,"Chiron said to me.

The look on his face was one of pure hilarity. I busted out laughing. I fell to the ground and even started rolling around. I got to my feet after a few minutes and looked Chiron in the eyes.

"that's for me to know, and you to find out,"I said in glee and ran away. Chiron chased after me. I was running so fast that I think I'm faster than Percy. That was until I tripped on a tree branch. Chiron didn't notice that I had fallen so he ran right over my legs. He broke both of them and I ended up in the infirmary for three weeks. That taught me never to steal Chiron's wheelchair ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week after I got out if the infirmary, I was walking around the camp again bored out of my mind. I thought that I would prank the next person(s) I saw.

The people I saw were the stolls. I figured what the heck. I waited until they walked out of their cabin with all of their siblings to walk inside. The first thing that hit me was the smell of the cabin. The smell was one of old boxer shorts, sweaty shirts, and of perfume.

the next thing that came at me was the general messiness of the cabin. Sure, Percy and I weren't the neatest people in the world, but we kept our cabin up a little. The Hermes cabin looked like they didn't care where anything went. Clothes were strewn all across the room. The beds weren't made at all. It was just messy.

i didn't know what I was going to pull on the stolls, but it was going to be good. I saw Connors picture of Drew and Traviss picture of Katie. I took them off of their pillows and ran out if the cabin. I ran back to my cabin as fast as I could and put both of the pictures in my dresser drawer. I immediately exited the cabin and went to the as sword arena.

i didn't know how the two found out that I was the one that had taken the pictures, but i found out from an ares camper I was talking to. I went to my cabin and looked in the dresser drawer that I had put the pictures in. They were not there, and I didn't see the stolls for the rest of the day.

i found out the next morning what they had been planning. I walked out into the courtyard that separated the twelve main cabins. I didn't notice what was on the flag at first, but I looked up when my brother Percy pointed it out to me. I saw one of my undergarments hanging fans flapping there in the wind along with the flag.

I ran after the stolls, but I stopped chasing them after I broke down laughing. Their prank was really a good one. I couldn't thought of a revenge prank better than that myself. I e walked back to the flag and stared at the thing that was flapping along with it.

i guess the stolls thought I had forgiven them because they kept bugging me. They kept bugging me about the flag. At first, I thought that it was funny, but after a few days of them following me and taunting me, it got very annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after the flag incident, I, Perry, was yet again bored. I was left walking around the camp. I thought these people would've learned by now. Apparently not.

I guess one more person was going to have to suffer through my pranks. I told myself the next person I saw would be the one. I saw annabeth. An evil idea popped into my head. I went to the place that populated the most cobwebs. I grabbed one spider and headed to the Athena cabin. I walked right into the cabin and saw annabeth on her bunk.

"Hey, Perry, what do you need?"Annabeth asked looking up.

"I need this!"I said shouting and shoving the spider in her face.

You should've seen how high Annabeth jumped into the air. She shrieked like a six year old would. The next thing I knew, I was running for my life. Around one in the afternoon, I went inside my cabin. I was in there for thirty minutes before Percy came in.

"what's wrong, Perce?"I asked my older brother.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! You shoved a spider in Annabeth's that's what's wrong!"Percy yelled while coming at me.

"I, um, I have to go meet Grover. I'll see you later,"I said before running over the tops of the bunk beds and out of the cabin. Percy ran after me and I ran into Thalia's cabin to get away from him. I turned to see Thaliglaring at me.

"what do you think you're doing here, perry?"Thalia asked giving me her famous I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-tell-me-why glare. I backed towards the door.

"um, I was going to hang out with you, but I guess I have to go,"I said running out of her cabin and into Nico's. I turned to find another one of my cousins glaring at me.

"Now why are you here?"Nico asked me. He was glaring at me too. Percy and Thalia must've gotten to him before I did. I hated the fact that we were cousins sometimes.

"leaving now,"I said as I ran out of the Hades cabin. The next few hours, I had my brother and two cousins running after me. The whole camp laughed. I thought I ran into my cabin, but I guess I ran into the Athena cabin. Annabeth was there waiting for me.

The next thing I knew, I was back in the infirmary again. Home Sweet Infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks after I had gotten out of the infirmary, I was up and about again. I spent the first few hours of the day with my new sister Abby and my cousin Ian Gray. They were about as funny and willing to play pranks on others as me. I told her that I would have to plan one with her sometime and she eagerly agreed.

The next half hour I spent trying to find my friend Grover. Once I found him, we both went to the Big House. I went inside and took one of Mr.D's cokes out off the fridge. For some reason, Mr.D didn't mind that I took his cokes out of the fridge and never replaced them. In fact, he seemed to get along with me more than anybody else in the entire camp.

Grover and I walked around the camp together talking about anything and everything. He had become one of my closest friends after I had come here. No one had believed in me. Grover had been the only one to hang out with me. My brother hadn't even hung out with me at all because he was afraid to jeopardize his rep. That all changed once I had gone on a quest. My cousin Ian Gray had felt the same way before I started to spend time with him.

Anyway, Grover and I walked into the sword arena. It was filled with demigods the way it always was. There were a few young demigods among all the other ones. One of the young ones ran up to me.

"Perry, can you help me with the straps on my armor?"the kid asked me. I nodded and handed my pop can to Grover.

"Sure,"I said bending down to tighten the straps. The kid smiled once I was done.

"Thanks, Perry,"the kid said. I nodded and smiled as the kid ran off to fight with another young demigod.

I stood up and turned to see Grover. His entire shirt was covered in the diet coke I had been drinking. I almost laughed out loud at the sight of it.

"what did you do?"I asked Grover almost laughing.

"I tried to eat the can. I thought it was empty,"Grover told me.

"you tried to eat the...you tried to...eat the can,"I finally broke out laughing. He glared at me.

I haven't seen him since. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Three or four days after the day Grover covered his shirt in my pop, I was wondering through the camp with my cousin Ian and my sister Abby. I had my sword with me the way I always do. Percy ran up to mumbling something.

"Slow down, Perce, what do you need?"I asked my older brother. Abby and Ian were snickering behind me. They were laughing at the way Percy kept opening and closing his mouth.

"May I borrow your sword, Perry?"Percy asked me. I was confused. Didn't Percy's sword return to his pocket all the time.

"doesn't your sword return to your pocket,"I inquired of my brother.

"it does, but I'm going to let a newbie borrow mine,"Percy said.

"Fine, be nice to my sword though,"I said I sheathing my sword. He nodded and walked away with it.

"You shouldn't have done that,"Ian told me. I looked at him.

"Ian's right you know,"Abby told me too.

"I know that. He'll be in trouble if he wrecks that,"I told the both of them.

The three of us spent some time in my cabin. Thalia and Nico had joined us. All the children of the Big Three would've been there if Percy wasn't in the sword arena, and Jason wasn't at Camp Jupiter.

Percy came into my cabin holding my sword. I looked at him, and then I saw my sword. It was all bent. I jumped off of the top of my bunk.

"You bent my sword,"I growled at him. He looked really nervous.

"I didn't mean to, the kid I was training with is really good,"Percy said dropping the sword and backing up.

"You bent my sword,"I hissed at my brother.

"Perce, I'd start running if I was you,"Ian said. Nico and Thalia smiled.

Percy turned and ran out of the cabin. I ran after him. Lets just say that he found out how fast he can really run.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought you people would've learned by now not to leave me alone and bored. Guess you'll just have to suffer. Just kidding, I was the one that had to suffer the other day.

i was walking with Ian, Abby, and Percy when we all ran into Annabeth. We thought it would be funny if we just ignored her. That didn't work since Percy is her boyfriend. She grabbed Percy and tried to pull him away from the rest of us. I latched onto his other arm and pulled him the other wapulling and Abby each grabbed Percy's arm and helped me pull him I towards our direction. We won and continued on our way.

Later, Percy told Abby and I that he had found Annabeth in her cabin crying. I didn't really care at the time since I had been the one talking to my brother first, and she had no right to just take my brother. Abby agreed with me, so Percy turned to Ian. Poor guy, he was forced to be in the middle. When Ian told Percy he was with me, Percy had to go to Nico. Of course Nico would agree with my brother. Annabeth and Percy had been the ones to save him many times. Still, I had three out of the five Big Three children on my side that resided in the camp.

A week went by and I was still saying that Annabeth had no right taking my brother away from something he was doing with his family. I saw her balling her eyes out and started to have a change of heart. I told Ian and Abby that we could've invited her to walk with us instead of pulling Percy was at from her and they agreed.

The next day, we told Percy that we were sooty for treating Annabeth the way we did. He accepted our apology and took us to see her. We walked into the cabin to see Annabeth wiping her eyes. She looked up at us and smiled weakly.

"they've come to say something,"Percy told her. She looked at us again.

"we're sorry for pulling Percy away from you. We could've invited you to walk with us. We were just trying to have some family time that's all. Can you forgive us?"I asked.

"oh, I don't know..."she started.

"architecture,"Percy blurted.

"yeah, architecture,"I agreed not knowing what I was about to get myself into.

"oh, well, let me see..."Annabeth said then started to talk about architecture non stop.

"might as well sit down. This could take a while,"Ian said to all of us. We did, and after the first hour I don't remember what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Just recently, tyson(Percy, Abby, and my half brother)came back from the Cyclopes forges. He was welcomed back with cheer and joy. He even got to meet Ian right away considering all the Big Three children were there that day(yes, Jason was there too.).

We tried to spend as much time as we could as a family. We went everywhere with him not really caring about who saw us or what they thought about the nine of us. It was fun until the harpies came at us.

We had to run away and we ended up at the beach. Thinking it was the perfect place to sit down, the nine of us sat down. Percy pulled out a lunch basket and produced sandwiches. He handed Tyson two peanut butter sandwiches right away. He handed Nico and Ian an egg salad sandwich. To Abby and I, he gave us a couple of ham sandwiches. He had the same, and we all started to eat.

Within a couple of seconds, Tyson had his two sandwiches done and was poking Percy in the arm. Percy just smiled and handed the big guy three more. Tyson had those gone quick, and I handed him a few more. By this time, he had his leg bouncing up and down. The rest of us began our third sandwich as Tyson began on his fifteenth peanut butter sandwich. He hadn't slowe'd down one bit, and I was beginning to wonder if Percy was running out of sandwiches for the big guy.

As Tyson began his twentieth sandwich, it began to rain. We all decided to go to the Poseidon cabin to finish our little picnic. Once we got there, Percy, Tyson, Abby, and I all sat on our respective bunks. Ian, Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia all sat on a different bunk.

Half an hour later, Tyson finished his thirty-sixth sandwich. He seemed to be bouncing and twitching uncontrollably. I began to laugh and Tyson smiled at me. The next thing I know, is Tyson is running all over the place. I smiled to myself and looked at Percy.

"Maybe you shouldn't make him so many sandwiches next time,"I suggested. He looked at me and smiled while chuckling.

"I think you are right,"Percy agreed. This whole time our sister and cousins had been laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Ian here. The original writer of this thing is... unavailable at the moment, so I thought I'd write a little something here.  
Never, and I mean NEVER, prank a son of Hades or Pluto. Trust me, it's happened once before, and will never happen again.  
See, the Stolls decided to prank my half brother, Luke, and pelted him with hot-pink paintballs. He got so **, black spikes of earth shot out of the ground and hoisted the two brothers off the ground by their clothes. Luke, you see, has a problem. He always gets hellbent on revenge. And the Sons of Hades are very... let's see, what's the word here... united.  
And vengeful.  
A few days after that incident, Luke had each of us armed with paintball guns loaded with pure black ammo, twelve rolls of toilet paper, eleven rolls of duct tape, and a can of purple spay paint. The plan was to vandalize the Demeter cabin at dinner, splatter mud all over the Stolls while they were out pulling pranks, making it look like they tripped or something, then have them chase us to the Goddess of Agriculture's cabin, and shove them into the garden, giving the look that they just screwed up the entire cabin. When that was done, Luke, the greatest actor of the three of us, would appear out of nowhere and while other two shadow traveled away. He would start yelling at the Stolls, and he was very believable in his little act, and attract the attention of the rest of the Demeter cabin. Katie Gardner would blow up on the two, and then their wrath completes our little vengeance scheme.  
We decided it was a strategy worthy of Athena.  
And let's just say, the plan worked. Those Stolls got suspended from Thalia's tree, half naked, hanging upside down and gagged with vines. They were like that for the rest of the day.  
The moral of this story is: Don't f*** with the Sons of Hades.


	11. Chapter 11

It is I, Perry! Hello, my loyal readers. I am so sorry I had to take a break there. Sword training ya know. I think my cousin did a good job though.

A few days after trying to calm Tyson down after thirty-six peanut butter sandwiches, I was walking around with Percy. We were laughing and joking around like any other normal sibling couple would do when I had this bright idea. I was going to challenge Percy to a water balloon fight. I told Percy that I had to go talk to someone and he just nodded.

i went to find Ian and Nico. They were the first ones I had to talk to. I found both brothers inside their cabin along with their sister Hazel who was visiting from Camp Jupiter. I entered quietly because none if them was facing towards me.

"Knock,knock,"I said smiling when they all jumped and then turned around to face me.

"Yeah, Perry,"Nico said as if he was really bored after staring at whatever he had been staring at.

"Would you guys like to participate in a friendly water balloon fight?"I asked my cousins.

"I guess I could,"Ian started,"I have nothing better to do anyway."

"I would like to I guess,"Hazel said as if she didn't really want to.

"I guess I could,"Nico said looking at me. I smiled to myself. Now it was time to go recruit Thalia.

"Great, follow me,"I replied walking out of the cabin and across the courtyard to the Zeus cabin. I knocked on the cabin door and waited with my three cousins behind me. A couple of seconds after knocking, the door opened to reveal Thalia.

"Hey guys, come on in,"Thalia greeted and then stood back to allow us in. The four of us entered and I noticed that Jason was here too. I hadn't known that he was visiting too.

"what's up, cuz?"Jason asked me smiling a little. Romans. They never seem to actually smile.

"I wanted to ask if you tw would be willing to participate in a friendly water balloon fight,"I said for the second time that day.

"Why not. It's been awhile since I have done anything of the sort,"Thalia said joining our small group. It was weird that she looked to be our age, but was supposed to be older. I guess it doesn't help when you are a tree for nearly seven years, and then you become a Hunter of Artemis.

"What say you,Sparky?"I asked jokingly towards my Roman cousin. He kinda looked at me with a small glare. He didn't really like being called Sparky.

"I suppose I could play along,"Jason said looking at me. I had recruited all of my cousins now it was time to get Tyson and Abby.

I skipped along the row of cabins u til I reached the Poseidon cabin. I walked in without knocking. Wy would I have to knock on my own cabin door? I could see Tyson tinkering with something, so I walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey Tyson,"I said smiling at my Half-brother. He looked up at me and smiled back.

"Hi Sissy,"Tyson replied while putting his stuff away under his bunk. He stood up Along with me.

"I was going to ask you to play in a water balloon fight,"I told him. He smiled a big goofy grin.

"okay,"Tyson said walking out of the cabin. I had to jog to catch up. I was confused as to where he was going at first as were our cousins, but then I soon realized that he was leading us towards the sword arena. The seven if us entered to see Abby and Annabeth fighting in hand to hand combat with their swords. They both stopped when they saw us and walked over.

"Hey, Perry, what's up?"Annabeth asked me. We were really good friends even before she started daring my brother.

"Water balloon fight. Want to join? I am gathering up willing participants,"I explained to her all in one breath.

"Sure, I was just getting finished here anyway,"Annabeth said sheathing her sword. I turned to my sister.

"Hey, you know I am game,"Abby said before I could get a word out of my mouth. For another ten minutes, the nine of us walked around the camp gathering willing people to participate. In the end we ended up with these people:Me, Nico, Ian, Hazel, Jason, Thalia, Tyson, Abby, Connor, Travis, Piper, Leo, Frank(also visiting his Greek family members), Katie, Noah, and surprisingly Clarisse and Chris. We all walked up to my brother, who was sitting by the edge of the water on the beach, as one huge group.

"I challenge you to a water fight,"I told him and he nodded. He stood up and raised his arms. My group and I turned as we heard water coming up from the sound. The next thing we knew, we were drenched, or at least the non-Poseidon kids were. I smiled nervously earning a few glares from the campers. I turned to Percy.

"You know that I meant a water balloon fight, right?"I asked him.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own this chapter. My cousin Luke does, so hive him the credit.

Hey guys, Luke here. You know, Ian's bro? Not Castellan. I am pretty glad I wasn't at camp during Perry's little "water fight" with Percy.  
Anyways, Lemme tell you, it probably was a bad idea to use the Demeter cabin's rage against the Stolls.  
I'll tell you the full story.  
Starting from the Stoll's first prank!  
It was a normal day, and I was walking towards my cabin with a bag of fresh loot. Being able to shadow travel has it's perks when it comes to theft, you know?  
What?  
Hermes kids aren't the only thieves around here. By the way, you might want to check your pockets.  
Anyways, I heard a rustling sound in the bush to my left. I quickly drew my sword, Regicide, to deal with the possible monster threat. Slowly and silently, I creeped over, ready to-  
You know what? Let's just say that was when the two brothers jumped out. And then they started to blast me with paintballs. I shielded my face from the fire, yet I was so startled, I couldn't move. And there wasn't any cover nearby. When the shots stopped, I slowly and hesitantly opened my eyes. I knew I wouldn't like what I was about to see. And I didn't.  
My beautiful, pure black clothes, were now splattered with HOT PINK! I could feel the heat rushing to my face in rage. The Stolls stopped laughing. Black spikes shot out of the earth and picked up the two by their underwear.  
A deathly atomic wedgie. I dramatically approached them, and said to them: "This is only a FRACTION of my wrath." And walked away.  
In the Hades cabin, my two brothers, Ian and Nico, were sitting around, Nico reading some book, and Ian himself deaf with his iPhone. "Sons of Hades, ASSEMBLE!" That quickly got their attention. Nico dropped his book, and noticed Ian listening to his songs and threw his shoe at him, and the other boy quickly got the message.  
They playfully saluted. "Sir yes sir!" That was when the planning and preparing started. Anyway, after we vandalized the Demeter cabin and led the Stolls there, this was my acting bit:  
When Nico and Ian shadow traveled to the side of the Hades cabin, I proceeded to walk out and see the Stolls, covered in mud and standing in front of the cabin. Let's do this, I said in my mind. And then I started yelling, "What the Hell are you two doing?!"  
They jumped, and turned to face me, "Whuh?" Travis (I think, it's hard to tell the two apart when they're covered in mud.)  
"The freaking Demeter cabin. You. VANDALIZED. It."  
"Wait, this wasn't our work." One of them said.  
"Then why the Hell are you standing there, covered in mud from the garden?"  
"Wha- one of YOU dumped this sh*t all over us!"  
"Right, right," most of the camp came to see. "What reason would we have to do that?"  
They clearly forgot the prank earlier. "Well, I, uh…"  
"STOLLS!" the familiar voice of a deadly angry Katie Gardner broke through the silence of the rest of the camp, which cleared the way for the entire Demeter cabin.  
The Stoll brothers looked at each other, as if to say: "Sh*t."  
The Demeter cabin proceeded to beat the ever living crap out of them.  
And when they started dragging them to Thalia's tree, Travis stared in our general direction.  
I smirked.  
Ian and Nico flanked me on either side, holding up a paintball gun in one hand, a can of purple spray paint in the other. Travis' eyes widened, but he couldn't say anything, being gagged with vines and all.  
And then they hung.  
Upside-down, half naked.  
And that's how it happened.  
Oh yeah, and eventually, Katie found out, and then she beat the crap out of Ian, since I blamed him, (and was very convincing, to tell the truth) and he didn't seem to mind.  
It was then we found out he had a huge freaking crush on the counselor of the Demeter cabin.  
Good luck to him.  
Anyways, we decided never to use Katie's rage as a weapon ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

After the controlling the Sound to splash over all of the camp, it had taken me a little while to forgive my older brother. Eventually, Ian and Luke managed to get me to talk to him. We forgave each other and then spent the rest of the day hanging out.

Percy and I were walking around laughing and joking much the same as the day when I came up with the brilliant idea to have a water ballon fight with him. We happened to run into one of Clarisse's siblings. The Ares kid pushed Percy, so Percy got mad and pushed him back.

Meanwhile, I am standing there telling them to both stop while trying very hard not to laugh. My cousins Thalia, Ian, Luke, and Nico came up behind me and watched as well. Abby, the lucky duck, was still in our cabin reading a book on Plato. Weird, but hey, if she enjoys doing it, I am not going to stop her.

I begin a almost silent conversation with all of my cousins while Percy and the other Ares camper are still fighting. I stop when I see Will Solace walk up to our small group and stand watching as well. Great, rhyming couplets coming up.

I shrug off Will being there and turn back to the two fighters. I couldn't help but giggle. Percy was trying to win a fight against the son of the god of war. Sure, he beat Kronos, but this was different.

Eventually, the two got to their feet and just stood there yelling at each other. I found it kinda funny that the Ares camper was calling Percy numerous swear words while Percy was sticking to names like kelp head and god breath. At one point, the Ares camper said something so bad that Luke covered my ears and Jason did the same thing with Thalia although she was older than him.

I pulled Luke's hands off of my ears and stood there listening to the shouting. I hadn't heard this much shouting since the one time I still lived at home and my Dad dropped by. My mom began to yell at him to get out of there, but he didn't listen. He had wanted to see me. Anyway, Percy must have called the Ares camper something bad because he lunged at Percy, but he managed to duck behind me. My eyes widened when the Ares camper kept coming.

I turned and bolted pulling Percy along with me. There were times like this when I wouldn't mind having a Pegasus like Blackjack around. I looked over my shoulder to see the Ares camper still coming, but about half of the cabin had joined them. I guess if you insulted one, you insulted them all.

Percy and I continued to run. We passed satyrs playing volleyball. We passEd Katie Gardner yelling at the Stoll brothers again. We passed the Aphrodite cabin flirting with some of the guys from the Hephaestus cabin. I rolled my eyes. Those kids were so much like their mother. Percy and I passed the sword arena and the soon the forge before we doubled back and began running to the other side of camp.

This whole time the Ares campers kept on gathering and chasing us. I never thought that there was actually so many of them. There was too many to actually count. That is while you are running for your life.

I look at Percy and can see that he is sweating. I probably am too. I look over my shoulder one last time before ignoring them and concentrating on running like my life depended on it, which it did. I glanced at Percy again and began to wonder, why does he always get me into situations like these? I was going to sit down with him and have a talk after we were done running for our lives.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, you know how sensitive my brother is when it comes to Annabeth, right? Well, this is a little bit about what happened todsy.

Percy, annabeth, and I were walking along when Piper came up to us. I knew she had been a pert of the second Big prophecy, but I knew her to be kinda quiet and keep to herself unless she wants to get so ething accomplished. Still, Piper stood there talking to Percy and Annabeth like she really knew them. Heck, she did know them. They all lived and spent time on the same flying ship.

"Annabeth, I would not go anywhere near the Aphrodite cabin right now,"Piper warned. I gave Piper a strange look. A daughter of Aphrodite telling someone to stay away from their cabin was something I had never heard in my life. That was when I rememberEd that Piper wasn't like the other Ahrodite children. Where they liked to show off their looks, Piper preferred to stay normal, or at least as close to normal as you can get when you are a demigod.

"Why, Piper?"Annabeth asked her. She had a strange look on her face as well. My brother looked like he was gonna bolt.

"Because they want to give you a makeover,"Piper replied. So that was the reason, in that case I was gonna stay away from that cabin too.

"I guess it couldn't hurt,"Annabeth said. Percy and I whipped our heads around to look at her. She saw us looking and shrugged her shoulders.

"What it couldn't."

"Actually, it could. You don't know what they would do to you,"Percy argued. I was about to say something before Annabeth stopped me.

"Whatever you were gonna say, Perry, save it. I don't wanna hear it right now. Percy, getting one makeover cannot be that bad, and it won't kill me,"AnnaBeth told him. I shrugged absentmindedly.

"okay, but I am going to stay outside of the cabin the whole time,"Percy told her. I rolled my eyes just as she spoke up with what I was going to say.

"Percy, going in the Aphrodite cabin is not going to kill me. In fact, none of the Aphrodite children are gonna kill me,"Annabeth said. Percy and I just gave her a look that said you have got to be kidding me.

Piper reluctantly lead us back to her cabin and opened the door for her and Annabeth while Percy and I stayed a safe distance away. We could both hear the squeals of the Aphrodite girls as soon as Annabeth entered the cabin and the door was closed. Were they that bored doing their own looks?

After about an hour and a half, most of the guys in the camp and some of the girls had joined a percy and I to wait outside the cabin for Annabeth to come out. Abby, Ian, Luke, Nico, and Tyson all came to sit with us too. Another couple of minutes went by before, my visiting Roman cousins Jason and Hazel as well as my Greek Hunter cousin Thalia joined us too. Why did everybody want to see Annabeth?

Another hour and a half went by before Annabeth finally emerged from the Aphrodite cabin with Piper. She was so gorgeous that I can't even begin to describe it to you. I looked over at my brother to see that his mouth was hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth before something unspeakable happens in it,"I whispered to my brother. His jaw snapped shut closing his mouth. I looked around our assembled group to see that most of the other guys that were waiting there also had their jaws hanging open.

"I wonder if Percy knows that all the guys in the camp are staring at his girlfriend,"I heard Ian whisper to Nico and Luke. Percy must have heard it too because he jumped up and unsheathed his sword.

"All of you guys get out of here now, or ai will personally see to it that you are punished for staring at my girlfriend!"Percy shouted. Most of the guys scrambled to get up by pushing and shoving each other out of the way. A couple of the guys had just stayed where they were and looked at a percy stupidly. Percy began to chase after the, with his word held high. I smiled and cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Give them a break, Percy! We all thought she was beautiful!"I yelled turning back to my cousins and the girls that had been a part of the group that had been here a minute ago. I smiled to myself as ai thought about all those guys running from my crazed brother and his sword. It was actually pretty funny when you thought about it.


	15. Chapter 15

I was walking around the camp with one of my boyfriend from the Athena cabin named Malcolm. We weren't doing anything. I became bored and asked Malcolm what we should do. He suggested stealing Chiron's wheelchair. I told him that I had already done that and spent two weeks in the infirmary for it. He suggested having the Demeter cabin get angry at the Stolls. I told him my cousins Ian, Nico, and Luke had already done that.

We ran into Grover on our way to the dining pavilion. We talked and found out that Juniper was mad at him again for talking to another nymph. He had tried to explain to her that is was just business, but she did not believe him. Juniper went into her tree and has not come out to talk to him yet. I told Grover that we would talk to her after we were done eating.

Malcolm and I walked into the dining pavilion together. He gave me a hug before going over t his slightly crowded Athena table. I walked over to my table where I saw Percy, Abby, and...

"Tyson!"I squealed because I had not seen him for awhile. He looked up at me with his own big liquid brown eye. Tyson gave me a toothy grin and stood up opening his arms to me. I immediately rushed into them nearly knocking him over from the impact.

"Perry,"Tyson said smiling down at me. He twirled me around in the air once before setting me down. The two of us took our places at our table and looked around. Nico, Ian, Luke, and Hazel(who was visiting) sat all alone at the Hades table. Jason and Thalia(both visiting) sat by themselves at the Zeus table. I felt kinda bad for them. They were both children of Zeus, but one was a Greek while the other was Roman. Hard to start a conversation. I noticed a girl sitting at the Hermes table that had black hair and green eyes like all the Poseidon children, except Tyson, had. I poked Percy.

"Do you think she is a new sibling of ours?"I asked just as Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor of the pavilion.

"Campers, I want you to meet our newest camper Percia Jackson,"Chiron announced. I gave a start at her last name. It was the same as Percy's. I looked over at my older brother to see that he was probably thinking the same exact thing.

Not a moment after Chiron was finished, a green symbol appeared above her head. I looked and saw that it was the trident of Poseidon. All of a sudden a voice came out if it.

"Percy, this is your twin sister Percia. I wanted to tell you about her, but it would have been too dangerous. I am sorry,"my father's voice said. The symbol disappeared and the girl slowly got up. She walked towards the front if the pavilion where we were sitting and sat down next to Percy. She gave us all a sheepish smile.

"We don't bite you know,"Abby said looking at her new sister. Percia smiled and laughed a little at the comment. I decided to leave. I was done eating and had given my offering to the gods already, so I was free to go. I walked out and didn't know where I was going until I reached the creek.

I sat down on an oversized rock and leaned back against the tree. I closed my eyes while I tried to think. What was I going to do today? My eyes snapped open and I hopped off of the rock. I had an idea.

I ran to the stables where the camp kept their pegasi. I walked to the farthest one to see my brother's own Pegasus Blackjack. He neither at me.

'_Whoa, weird Poseidon child coming at me!'_

_'Shut up, Blackjack, I just want to go out for a flight.'_

_'Well, for four sugar cubes, it is a done deal.'_

_'Fine!'_

I pulled out four sugar cubes from my pocket and let him eat them off of my hand. I opened his stall door. He stepped out and tossed his mane. I hopped onto his bare back, and he trotted outside, then he took off into the sky.

Meanwhile, back at the camp...

"I want to show you my Pegasus Blackjack. He is a nice flying horse, but don't tell him I said that,"Percy said as he walked towards the back of the stables. When he got there, he stopped short when he saw that Blackjack was not in his stall. The Pegasus was gone again.

"Ummm, no Pegasus,"Percia said unsure.

"That is because someone stole my Pegasus again,"Percy said running out with Percia close on his heels. They ran into Perry's boyfriend Malcolm, brother of Annabeth and her second in command.

"Do you know where my new sister went?"Percia asked Malcolm. She had this worried look in her eyes.

"The last time I saw her, she was heading towards the stable to go visit Blackjack,"Malcolm answered.

"she is gonna be in so much trouble when she gets back,"Percy said.

An hour or two later...

Perry and Blackjack landed and walked into the stables. Out of nowhere, Percy came to stand right in front of both Blackjack and Perry.

"You are in so much trouble. You had me worrying about you. You had me worryi about Blackjack..."Percy went on and on. Moral of my story? Don't steal Blackjack.


End file.
